


Music Again.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the loss of identity prompt on my H/C Bingo card. The record company want something new, something fresh. His boyfriend has a thousand suggestions on how he can separate himself from his old image. Facing pressure from all sides Adam's losing more of himself each day. Will somebody help him before there is nothing left of the man he used to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> The OMC boyfriend in this story isn't based on any of Adam's past or current boyfriends and isn't an attempted to bash anyone. Title taken from the Adam Lambert song by the same name.

Adam POV

It sounds melodramatic. Neil would call him a drama queen if he was around. But Neil's not around to hear him bitch, he's in LA and Adam doesn't blame him. The job offer was too good to miss. It feels weird being on tour without his brother though and he wishes he was being a drama queen, but he isn't. He feels like he is losing himself. Everything that once made him him is slipping through his fingers and he doesn't feel unique anymore. He knows it's happening, that he is changing, but he can't seem to stop it from happening. It started after Neil left really, when Adam was given a whole new management team when someone took over the record company he’s signed to. He'd had an album almost finished, an album full of songs he wrote, there was so much of him in all the songs, his heart and soul. The new boss rejected every song, they told him nothing sounded right or current. He'd had no choice but to start over again. Working with the writer/producer guy the company hired for him. Adam doesn't really like the guy, but he gives the record company what they want, so Adam grits his teeth and goes with it. The finished album isn't something he's happy with and he is dreading its release in a few days time.  
　  
The record company has set up some small gigs, sort of a pre-tour tour. He had no say in the set list and they've cut half his favourite songs to perform live, including Fever and several other songs where the dancers had featured heavily. Without those songs, well the dancers aren't needed and the record company had told him days before his first show that their contracts would not be renewed. The dancers had been told before Adam, he hadn't even get to tell them himself. It made him feel like shit, like an asshole and a little out of control. He hasn't even had the dancers to keep him company during rehearsals; he misses them already. His boyfriend, Will, tells him he doesn't need them, he's sexy enough dancing himself. Will is great, Adam met him at a show he went to, Will had been acting. Adam was introduced after and it had seemed like they had so much in common. Adam had done the whole theater thing, still loved it, loved being in that world again.  
　  
Will didn't get why he was bothered when everything he wrote for the album was rejected the first time. He didn't get why he missed the dancers, why he hated the current set list. When Adam bitched that the new customs weren't him, Will had said maybe it was time he changed. He acted like Adam was just being stubborn, digging his heels in for no reason. They had argued over it a few times. Adam didn't like how many choices were being made without him, he hated the lack of control. He felt like his creativity as an artist was being smothered. Will kept pointing out that he had been on Idol, that he should be used to trying to fit in with what was main stream and popular. Adam though maybe he should break up with Will, but he was lonely, his family in other cities, the dancers gone. He didn't want to be left alone without anyone to support him during all this shit.  
　  
Cam's pay had been cut; she let slip after the first mini show. She had thought he already knew. He apologized even when she insisted he didn't need to. After Cam's slip, Isaac admitted he too had taken a pay cut. Adam was so pissed that he hadn't been told. They were both so nice about it, didn't give him any shit. But Adam felt like bitching to them about how he was unhappy with what the record company was doing to him. He was still being paid well, but they weren’t. So he didn't tell them about hating the album or his image change. He just acted like he was into the whole thing; new sound, new image, everything new, current.  
　  
Then Will came out to the second show and things got even worse.  
　  
"You were all over him!" Will hisses. Adam guesses he's lucky Will held his tongue till they got to his dressing room.  
　  
"What?" Adam frowns, going over to the counter so he can strip off the makeup he's wearing. Not done by Sutan and they wouldn't let him do it himself. The girl who did it tonight hadn't even introduced herself and he hates the job she did. The colours used just aren't him, the eye liners too thick on his top lids and hardly showing on the bottom; it’s not remotely even. He just wants it off, so Will can just deal with not having his undivided attention.  
　  
"Tommy. I thought with Fever being gone you'd cut that shit out, but you kept touching him," Will snaps at him.  
　  
"It doesn't mean anything." Adam is so sick of Will's jealousy. He doesn't like it when Adam talks to any man who is remotely attractive, doesn't matter if they’re married, single, gay or straight. Forget when Adam talks to Brad. Will goes crazy about that. He doesn't seem to get that they are just friends now. Accuses Adam of cheating if he talks to Brad when Will can't hear what they’re saying.  
　  
"If it doesn't mean anything then don't do it," Will demands.  
　  
"I don't even kiss him anymore. I dated people during the first tour and they didn't even have a problem with that. He is straight, you do remember that right?" Adam snaps, getting pissed. His face is free of makeup and his freckles are all on show. Will hates his freckles more than he does, so Adam doesn't put on fresh makeup to cover them. It's petty, but he's feeling pretty damn petty.  
　  
"I'm not any of your exes, Adam. Stop trying to change me," Will yells.  
　  
"Me try and change you? You are always trying to change me." Adam can’t believe Will would accuse him of trying to change him; it's almost laughable.  
　  
They fight all the way home, they don't sleep together and in the morning, they get up and fight some more. Adam has never had a relationship where the fights out weighted the good times. Normally he wouldn't put up with this, he wants to talk to someone about it, but he doesn't know who to talk to. Everyone is so unhappy and Adam doesn't want to make it worse.  
　  
It's the second to last show before the album is due to be released and Will is hanging around backstage, generally being a bitch. At one point, it looked like Tommy was going to hit him. Will just won't keep his comments about everything, including Tommy, to himself. The bassist doesn't hit him, though, just announces he is going for a walk, to come get him when it’s time for the show. Cam goes with him, shooting a glare at Will before she leaves and Adam bets she has no idea why he is still with Will. He makes a mental note not to ask her for relationship advice. He thinks it'll be more swear words than advice.  
　  
"Adam, I hate to land this on you, but I'm probably not going to last the tour. I'll stay until they replace me, but I can't do it anymore. I'm not your musical director anymore, so pays gone down and frankly, the set lists? The places we play, everything, it's not you and it's sure as hell not me," Monte sighs.  
　  
Adam looks from Will who now had his cell glued to his ear, to Monte. He can't loose Monte as well, they've played together for so long. Monte always knows what he wants and needs without Adam really having to say it. On stage Monte will see him nod and know what it means. He can talk to Monte about anything, tour without him? It won't be the same, it's another change he doesn't want. His band won't be the same. Sure he didn't want this tour to be an exact copy of Glamnation. His fans deserve something new, he knows that. But this tour, it will be nothing like Glamnation and nothing like him.  
　  
Adam tells Monte he can pick what they play for the encore, it's almost his birthday so Adam will say it’s a present. Like he did for Tommy, but not a surprise or anything. He hopes that will keep the music executives from getting too mad, but a part of him doesn't even care if they do get mad. He is so sick of being controlled, of not being himself after preaching to his fans that they should all always be themselves, even when it's hard. He feels like a fraud, but he doesn't know how to get back to who he was.  
　  
Tommy and Cam come back just in time for the show. Will pauses talking into his phone briefly to glare at Tommy, who just smirks back at him, slipping his own cell phone into his jacket pocket. Monte claps him on the back before they go on stage. Monte, he's like a dad to them all, not because of his age, but because of who he is. He's experienced in the music business and in life, he is everyone's go-to guy for advice most the time. Adam doesn't know what he's going to do when he loses Monte. He feels like shit going on stage, but plasters on a fake smile anyways.  
　  
He plays the show on auto-pilot, he isn't feeling the performance at all. It gets to the encore and he's ready to leave. He just wants this show to be over. He has never felt like this about performing before; he lives for performing, he is a performer. But right now he doesn't feel like it. He feels like a puppet, an empty, soulless puppet and his bosses hold the strings. He had almost forgotten that he had told Monte to pick the encore until he hears the opening cords to Fever. Oh shit, that song is not on the list of song's he is allowed to use for an encore. Fuck it, they've all but fired Monte anyways and he's leaving, so Monte won't get in trouble and Adam knows he won't be fired, maybe wouldn't care if he was.  
　  
He knows that it will be different without the dancers, but the crowd is screaming, more alive than they have been all night, so Adam starts singing, dancing a little. He can do this. When Tommy comes over, Adam wonders if he thinks Adam will kiss him, even though they haven't in such a long time. Only Tommy doesn't wait for Adam to make his mind up, no, he's all up in Adam's space before he even realized the blonde’s moving. And then he is being kissed. It's not like the stage kisses during Glamnation, it doesn't feel like when Will kissed him. There is red hot passion, lust and something that seems almost like frustration. Like Tommy is pouring all of his emotions into the kiss instead of just doing it to make the crowd scream. Tommy isn't even playing his bass through the kiss the way he normally does, he seems focused on licking into Adam's mouth and once he has access, staying there. Fucking Adam's mouth with his tongue in a way that has him hard enough to pound nails in seconds. Everyone can see that he's getting hard, will know it's because of Tommy, but he doesn't care, doesn't even try to push Tommy away. Eventually Tommy pulls back, he's smirking and he takes hold of the hand Adam has on the microphone, lifting it up.  
　  
"Sorry folks, he tasted too good for a quick kiss," Tommy says into the mic before he slaps Adam on the ass and goes back to playing.  
　  
Adam has no idea how he manages to sing the rest of the song, but he does; somehow. When he gets off stage, Will is in his face straight away.  
　  
"What the fuck, Adam!" Will spits out getting right in his space. He really likes Tommy in his space better.  
　  
"I kissed him, it's what we do during Fever," Tommy shrugs, which is sort of a lie, what they normally do in Fever is kiss, but Adam always starts it, gets all up in Tommy's space, touching him, manhandling him, kissing him while the blonde goes pliant. Tommy has been his main masturbation material since they started performing for a reason.  
　  
"Stay out of this, bitch," Will sneers.  
　  
"Your boyfriend’s a real jack ass," Tommy snorts, and Adam sees both Cam and Isaac nod in agreement.  
　  
"Adam didn't even know we were going to play that song," Monte adds.  
　  
"He didn't know I was going to kiss him either, so back of." Tommy looks pissed, which doesn't happen often. He's so laid back, he’s almost horizontal half the time.  
　  
"Don't tell me what to do," Will yells at Tommy, not even reacting to Monte's words, ignoring him in favor of Tommy.  
　  
"Tommy was just having a bit of fun, leave him alone," Adam groans.  
　  
"I see the way he looks at you, he's trying to steal you from me. And stop defending him! I'm your boyfriend, you should be on my side." Will is actually getting red in the face he is so agitated. Will might be his boyfriend, but just like the record company, he is always trying to change him. Adam do this, do that, act this way, be this person. Tommy is his friend and has never tried to change him, not once in all the time they have known each other. Tommy doesn't even bitch about his annoying habits, just rolls his eyes at Adam pacing before interviews or singing too loud when there’s a radio on.  
　  
"Tommy doesn't look at me in any way that should bother you and he's my friend. I've known him longer than you. Not to mention you’re in the wrong, so stop giving him shit!" Adam snarls.  
　  
He hears Cam mutter, "Bro's before Ho's." Behind him and several muffled giggles.  
　  
"She called me a Ho!" Will shrieks.  
　  
"Get out, just get out, we're over, leave." Adam would rather be alone than be with some unpleasant bitch who will try to drive away all his friends.  
　  
Will splutters at the for a full minute before he starts swearing and yelling out insults in a tone that probably has dogs a state over going crazy. Luckily, security gets him the fuck out of there and promises to stop him from making a scene. Adam is glad he never gave Will a key to his place. Spiteful bitch would probably go trash it if he had.  
　  
"Wow, well wasn't that fun," Adam groans.  
　  
"Call Neil," Tommy insists, crowding a little closer.  
　  
"What? Why?" Adam frowns. Neil doesn't need to know about Will. Adam can tell him whenever.  
　  
"He works for a different label, get signed by them," Tommy suggests.  
　  
Adam goes over to his phone, thinking about maybe just asking Neil if it was possible when he notices the voicemail. It’s from his boss. Everyone in the room can hear him yelling, telling Adam not to act like such a fairy on stage, that people don't want to see Faggots doing that. The message makes him feel sick, but Monte smirks.  
　  
"Tommy's right, call Neil, that message is the leverage you'll need to get out of your contract," Monte points out. Adam takes a seat while the others get changed and calls Neil. He's the older brother, but right now, he needs his baby brother’s help. He explains everything, including hating the album. Neil tells him to go to the bus, he'll be flying out in the morning and he will fix it.  
　  
"You want to change here or at the bus?" Monte asks.  
　  
"Bus, I just want to get out of here," Adam sighs.  
　  
"I'm sorry for springing that song on you. I just hated how they had you performing like someone else all the time. You weren't you on stage anymore," Monte sighs, rubbing his beard a little. He's right; Adam hasn't been bantering with the crowd, dancing about, anything, all because his bosses said it didn't go with his image, his new image, the one they were creating for him.  
　  
"No, I think I needed that. Did Tommy know before hand?" Adam asked, standing up and following Monte as he headed for the buses.  
　  
"I checked to see if it was okay. He said it was, loves the rocker feel to the song, the pace. I mentioned Will hating it and he might have mentioned giving him more of a reason to hate it," Monte shrugs.  
　  
Adam doesn't know what to do with the idea that it wasn't just heat of the moment. He's figured it was because it was Fever or because he had frozen up. He never would have thought Tommy would plan to kiss him, let alone kiss him like that.  
　  
"Oh, well Will really hated Tommy for some reason," Adam sighs.  
　  
"Jealousy, anyone can see that," Monte tells him gently. They’re all on one bus seen as they don't have the dancers. Tommy is already curled up on the sofa when they walk in, face fresh and devoid of makeup, wearing pajamas that are a little too big, but look comfy as hell.  
　  
"I'm going to go to my bunk, call Lisa," Monte tells them, giving Adam a brief squeeze on the shoulder as he walks past.  
　  
"Cam went straight to bed and Isaac is calling Sofia. Wanna watch a movie?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Not horror?" Adam requests.  
　  
"Western?" Tommy suggests.  
　  
Adam frowns. He's not really a western guy, but he isn't ready to go to bed and has no one he needs or wants to call right now. He's single again. He didn't have the relationship with Will that Monte or Isaac have with their wives, but it was so nice just having someone who was all his. Even though maybe Will didn't want him, not the man he'd been. Will wanted a rock star, a stereotype, someone as two dimensional as his picture was in a magazine. He had never much liked the reality of Adam and had tried to change him till he matched up with his expectations.  
　  
"How about a comedy? You pick," Tommy points at the shelf where everyone on the bus has been keeping their DVD's. Tommy hates almost everyone else's taste in movies. So Adam knows he is letting him pick to be nice. Boy’s a sweetheart, always has been. Adam picks out the gremlins; he thinks it's Isaac's. The film isn't exactly scary, but it does have monsters and goo, so he thinks maybe it'll work as a compromise.  
　  
"I would so buy a mogwai, if they were real," Tommy grins as Adam settles on the sofa next to him, pushing the button to close the disc tray.  
　  
"You'd feed it after midnight," Adam snorts. Tommy's a night owl, he'd forget it was late and he'd never be able to say no to something that cute.  
　  
"Would not. I bet you'd get yours wet, if you had one," Tommy accuses.  
　  
"I'm responsible," Adam argues. He could so follow the rules from the movie.  
　  
"Your mom checks you've packed right before tour. That's not organized," Tommy laughs.  
　  
"Neil told you that didn't he?" Adam groans.  
　  
"Yep," Tommy says, popping the ‘p’ and sounding very smug.  
　  
"Lisa and Sofia both called and checked to see if you were packed right," Adam throws back.  
　  
"Monte or Isaac tell on me?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Isaac," Adam smiles.  
　  
"We fail at being grown ups," Tommy laughs.  
　  
They fall silent for a little while, just watching the film together. Adam can't stop thinking though.  
　  
"Thank you for helping me see what a little shit Will was," Adam sighs.  
　  
"No problem, he was a dick. But I'm sorry you’re having to go through the whole break up thing," Tommy says softly.  
　  
"I'm better off without him." So much better off. He'd been so stupid staying with Will. It wasn't him at all.  
　  
"He wasn't good for you, he changed youv" Tommy says softly, not looking at him. Adam doubts a film they've both seen a dozen times, suddenly needed Tommy's full attention.  
　  
"I'm sorry," Adam sighs, reaching out to take Tommy's smaller, calloused hand in his, grateful when the blonde doesn't pull away.  
　  
"You don't have anything to apologize for. Just be our Adam again okay?" Tommy squeezes his hand gently and then laces their fingers together. They stay that way for the whole movie.  
　  
Adam is putting the DVD back in its case when Tommy talks again.  
　  
"Do I need to apologize for kissing you?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Are you sorry?" He's not sure how he will feel if he is sorry for it.  
　  
"Well I'm sorry it got you in trouble. That your dick of a boss called you shit because of me, but I'm not sorry I did it, no," Tommy shrugs, uncurling and sitting up.  
　  
"I'm glad. I know what he really thinks of me, better now than later, explains why any song with the word's ‘him’ or ‘he’ got rejected." Clearly his boss wasn't comfortable with his sexuality and had been trying to push it out of his music.  
　  
"Well fuck him, Adam, if he can't handle you that's his problem," Tommy spat standing, clearly pissed off.  
　  
"Do you have any idea how sexual that sounded?" Adam asks, smirking.  
　  
"Adam," Tommy whines and in the dim light from the TV, his blush is more than a little obvious. Smirking, Adam gets in his face.  
　  
"Aw come on, you can kiss me in front of the whole world, but a little sex joke makes you blush?" Adam taunts, stroking Tommy's blood warm cheek with the back of his fingers.  
　  
"Kissing is different," Tommy mumbles, and it’s so adorable that Adam can't help himself. He slides his fingers to Tommy's chin, griping gently and dipping in for a quick peck.  
　  
"That's how you normally kiss me, when you do. Little pecks. You never start those kinds of kisses," Adam comments, telling himself not to read into it. Tommy was just playing, had to be.  
　  
"Maybe I wanted a reaction. I missed you kissing me during Fever. I didn't think I would," Tommy shrugs and damn, but can his cheeks glow when he's embarrassed.  
　  
"Well I'm single now, so feel free to make out with me whenever you want." Adam half jokes. He'd like it if Tommy decided to be his make out buddy or something, even though it would be the worlds biggest tease. He was so sure Tommy would just laugh it off, he didn't think he'd go for it. But Tommy is right there, swaying closer till they’re chests are brushing and their lips meet. He's more timid than he’d been on stage, maybe the lack of adrenaline effecting his nerves. Adam's been given an opening though and is more than happy to take over the kiss.  
　  
"Adam, wait," Tommy says, pulling back. He's breathless, which is really fucking hot, because Adam did that.  
　  
"Too much?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Too public. Let’s go to your room in back. I'm not risking the permanently scared thing Monte will have going on if he walks in on us kissing," Tommy smirks and he's right, fuck. Monte would freak. Not because they’re guys, more because of how close they are. For Monte to see Adam really kissing Tommy, it would be like watching his sons getting it on.  
　  
Adam takes Tommy's hand like he is afraid he'll disappear on the way back to his room on the bus. Tommy follows along completely pliant. He loves the submissive streak in Tommy, was surprised by it when he first noticed. Tommy had seemed plenty surprised too.  
　  
They’re kissing again by the time Adam kicks the door shut behind him, his hands are busy wrapping around Tommy, pulling him close and groping his waist a little.  
　  
"What are we doing." Adam groans, his breath puffing out against Tommy's obviously moist lips.  
　  
"Kissing. You should know, you do it enough," Tommy taunts. Which fair point, he is a bit of a kiss slut, but still.....  
　  
"I'm not a whore." he nips at Tommy's full lower lip, like that somehow proves a point.  
　  
"I meant why are we kissing, off stage. Not that I'm complaining," Adam grins.  
　  
"I want to?" it comes out like a question and Adam frowns.  
　  
"I want to, I really do. Have for a while, but you had Will by the time I got over being scared," Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Fuck, I wish I'd known. That you'd said something or I realized. I was so wrapped up in freaking about the shitty album they had me making, I lost sight of a lot of things." He didn't see Tommy or what he was feeling. He didn't see that he himself was changing so fucking much.  
　  
"Well you know now. What you gonna do about it?" Tommy raises an eyebrow, the challenge clear in the spark in his eyes.  
　  
Adam wraps his arms tightly around Tommy, lifts him up off his feet and drops him on the king sized bed he has in here. He's careful not to put all his weight on Tommy when he follows him down to the bed.  
　  
"Caveman," Tommy groans.  
　  
　  
"You love being manhandled," Adam smirks. Tommy seems too relax into being manhandled whenever he does it on stage, it seems to come naturally to him. By the look on the blonde's face, Adam is willing to bet that he's right. He does like it and it's not just an act.  
　  
"Don't," Tommy pants, wiggling underneath him. It doesn't help him get free, but it does send all kinds of interesting messages to Adam's cock and he's just waiting for Tommy to notice he's half hard.  
　  
Adam takes his hands off the bed and instead, wrestles with Tommy till he has the blonde’s arms pinned above his head with one hand. He's also moved up on to his knees, using his knees to pin Tommy by his thighs to the bed. It shouldn't feel good, but he can see how Tommy's eyes are a little blown. He likes it when someone else takes control, that much is clear. It's been a long time since Adam dared be rough or bossy in bed. Will bitched about it, bitched about any marks left from hickeys to bruises. Adam likes a little control in the bedroom, especially when he feels like he doesn't have control in the rest of his life. Tommy giving this to him is a gift beyond anything he has ever been given.  
　  
He kisses Tommy hard, keeps going till they both need to break it off to breath, both panting in each others faces, their skin flushed.  
　  
"I want you. I want more than this," Tommy tells him. He looks turned on, but also a little like he might be scared shitless and is pretending not to be.  
　  
"Do you mean you want more than being kissed and held down? Or more than tonight?" Adam asks softly. He wishes he had taken the time to have this conversation before his dick was hard as a rock, but he'd been distracted.  
　  
"Both. This is more than a crush or an experiment for me. I'm serious about you. If you don't want that, I won't be mad, but I, yeah, that's what I want." Tommy bites his lip, he looks so worried it's kind of cute.  
　  
"Fuck, Tommy. I've wanted to keep you, have you more than one night, date you, all of that since Amsterdam," Adam admits.  
　  
"I probably would have blamed anything we did on the drugs back then. I was still freaking, so I'm glad you waited. I've never thought of myself as someone who only likes girls, but I've never liked a guy enough to want to try this until you," Tommy sighs and Adam can't help kissing him, so honest and brave. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve Tommy, not after acting like an idiot for so long, being a puppet to a boss who wanted him to be less open about his sexuality and dating a man who just wanted fame.  
　  
"Does it make me a pervert for being turned on by the fact that I'll be the first someday?" Adam asks, stroking Tommy's hair, soft despite all the bleach he goes through. He's not about to rush Tommy, he's getting what he's wanted for a long time, he's not going to fuck up by moving too fast and lose Tommy.  
　  
"Some day? Try being the first now, Adam. I think if either of us wait any longer, our balls will fall off," Tommy groans.  
　  
Okay, so much for needing to be careful not to scare away the shy virgin.  
　  
"I can touch you?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Touch, lick, fuck, generally manhandle and molest, I don’t care, just do something," Tommy shrugs, filth falling from those pouty lips like nothing, so damn casual laid out beneath him.  
　  
"Fuck," Adam moans.  
　  
"Well that's what I was thinking." Tommy actually wiggles his damn eyebrows.  
　  
"You’re having way too much fun," Adam grumbles, but he does move them, getting them both laying along the bed’s length instead and laying his body down between Tommy's legs, keeping them spread slutty wide.  
　  
"This is meant to be fun, sex is fun, Adam, or have you forgotten that?" It comes out half taunt half jab.  
　  
"I know, I was stupid being with him and no it wasn't fun, not any of it, but it's over now," Adam sighs.  
　  
"Sorry, I just hated seeing him with you. If it had been someone nice, I could have been happy for you, I know I could. But Will was a piece of shit who only wanted to use you and change you. I felt like I was being passed over for him. Which is stupid I know, it's not like I let you know or even tried to let you know that I like you till the kiss tonight," Tommy frowns.  
　  
"It's okay. Neither of us made a move, we both thought we couldn't, but we can now and I plan to spend the whole night making up for lost time," Adam grins.  
　  
It seems to be the right thing to say, if the fact that they’re both naked five minutes after he says it is anything to go on. Tommy's small, his build slight, but there is enough muscle under soft skin to stop him from feeling like something overly fragile under Adam. He doesn't ever want to risk hurting Tommy, but he won't treat him like glass, he trusts Tommy enough to believe the blonde will let him know if something hurts or he doesn't like it. Adam will still watch to make sure he thinks Tommy looks comfortable and turned on, but unless he tells him to, Adam isn't stopping.  
　  
"Adam," Tommy moans and if he could only hear one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Tommy moaning his name just like that.  
　  
He quickly finds that for as submissive as Tommy can be, he is also a pushy little fucker in bed. If Adam tries to kiss him slow and he wants to speed up, he'll find a way to change the pace of the kiss even though Adam was sure he was the one controlling the kiss. He gets both verbal and non verbal demands, nails in his back, legs wrapping around him, pulling him closer along with a mantra of 'more, harder, faster, please'. Adam doesn't even want to deny him.  
　  
Tommy stops running his mouth when Adam drops down between his legs and starts rimming him. Oh he doesn't go silent, far from it, he moans non-stop. Tommy might have played with a few fingers, but he's never had anyone do this for him and Adam is making it his own personal project to get Tommy as loose and open as he can with his tongue. He has the blonde writhing in seconds and Adam knows they have probably woken everyone up. He should try and get Tommy to be quiet, but the sound of Tommy falling apart because of him? Yeah, that is too beautiful a sound to be muffled.  
　  
"Adam, stop playing with me, fuck me," Tommy demands.  
　  
"Seen as you asked so nicely," Adam purrs. He wraps Tommy's legs around his waist, dipping in to kiss those pouty lips. Tommy licks into his mouth, tasting himself and it does something to Adam, makes him even more desperate to have Tommy.  
　  
"Shit, I need to find a condom," Adam groans. He pulls away a little, opens the drawer and finds lube, but he's still looking for a condom when Tommy pulls him back on top of him.  
　  
"I'm clean, are you?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Yeah, I got tested recently," Adam nods.  
　  
"I trust you. If you want, we don't need to use a condom," Tommy blushes even as he says it, but there's something in his eyes, like he really wants this. Wants to do this bare. Adam has only ever gone bare once, he hadn't done that with Will. But fuck, he trust Tommy, wants to feel him.  
　  
"Okay, yeah. God, I want to feel you." Adam coats his dick with lube and slides slicked up fingers into Tommy, to make sure he is open and ready for him. He's open and relaxed, doesn't clench down hard, he just pushes back on Adam's fingers.  
　  
Adam manhandles Tommy, pushing Tommy's legs further apart and closer to his own shoulders. He's got the blonde practically folded in half and Tommy just seems to be trying to pull him closer. As well prepped as he is and as relaxed as he is, thrusting into Tommy doesn't seem to cause him any pain. If it does, it doesn't show on his face which is sweat slicked and twisted in pleasure. Adam tries to let Tommy adjust, needing a minute himself to control himself after feeling the hot slick feel of being inside Tommy with nothing separating them. He knows Tommy always plays safe with girls, the same way Adam does with men, thinks this has to mean Tommy trusts him still, even though he lost his way. Tommy having faith in him isn't something he'll just find in the bedroom, he knows that, also knows he needs to have faith in himself.  
　  
When he starts thrusting it is perfect, tight, the drag of skin close to being too much friction, but there’s enough lube slicking the way that the friction is just right. Adam means to be gentle, but Tommy doesn't seem to want or need it, so Adam fucks him the way he would a partner who wasn't a virgin. He thrusts hard and fast, he's a little rough, but Tommy's constant moaning and panting clues him in to the fact that the blonde likes it a little rough, pretty quickly.  
　  
"I need, Adam, please, make me cum," Tommy begs and fuck, it's probably one of the hottest things ever. A mental image he knows he'll be using if he's ever alone and needing relief, not that he's planning on not having Tommy again, hell he hasn't even cum yet and he's thinking about getting Tommy in a shower and fucking him against the tile.  
　  
Tommy whimpers and Adam remembers that he should be doing a little more. He aims his thrusts for Tommy's prostate, quits with the teasing thrusts, instead he is relentless with them, over stimulating Tommy no doubt and pushing him so close, but not quite there yet. He works a hand between their bodies and gets a hand on Tommy's dick. It’s already slick with pre-cum making the jacking movement of his hand glide. Tommy screams his fucking name when he comes, there is no way that nobody heard that. At least somebody on the bus will have heard and Adam is almost perversely pleased by the idea of everyone knowing Tommy is his.  
　  
The combination of watching the blonde cum and having his internal muscles clamp down on his dick is enough to trigger Adam's orgasm, his hips jerking as he spills into Tommy's pliant body. His vision greys a little and when his mind finally pulls its self from the haze of pleasure, he quickly moves, realizing he's had Tommy folded up like a pretzel for too long and that he's resting almost all his weight on the smaller man. He pulls out carefully. When he catches sight of his own cum leaking out of Tommy, he can't help bending his head and licking a long stripe over heated flesh, wanting to taste himself mixed with Tommy.  
　  
"As hot as that is, I'm tired and if you get me hard, I'll want to go again and then I'll hate you. Round two can wait till the morning," Tommy groans.  
　  
After one last teasing flick of his tongue, under the guise of cleaning Tommy up a little, he moves till he can join the blonde on the pillow.  
　  
"You really are a fucking sex God," Tommy smirks, his pupils still blown, cheeks flushed.  
　  
Adam doesn't answer verbally, instead he moves again and laps up the cum that has splattered Tommy's stomach.  
　  
"As part of round two, I'm blowing you. I want to taste you properly," Adam tells Tommy before kissing him deeply.  
　  
"I'm so not arguing with that," Tommy laughs.  
　  
They eventually get under the covers, when body heat is no longer enough to keep out the chill. They cuddle together and trade lazy kisses until they fall asleep. They are both ready for round two in the morning, but it definitely gets delayed when Neil knocks on the door and yells about needing them both and needing them both to be dressed.  
　  
Adam is pissed till Neil hands him a contract to sign. New label, he's been let out of his old one. New record company, different boss. Neil has convinced, as he puts it, his old homophobic boss not to release the album full of bullshit songs that might as well be sung my someone else for all the personality they don't have with them. Copies of the album that had been rejected have been sent to his new employers. They love his songs, are considering Outlaws of love for his first release. Everyone’s contracts have been re-written, wages raised not lowered, everyone who was fired have been offered their jobs back. He has his Glamily back and is being given time to polish the album, work on what he wants for the tour. It feels like his tour again, feels like the job he loved again. He doesn't hesitate to sign and Neil suggests going out to breakfast to celebrate. Adam glances at Tommy who smirks.  
　  
"Make it lunch, your brother owes me a blowjob," Tommy announces, standing up. Adam gets up with him and they’re half way to the bedroom before anyone seems to realize he's not kidding.  
　  
　  
"Gross, see if I ever come save your asses again," Neil yells, but he doesn't even sound that pissed. Just before Adam shuts the door to the bedroom on a bus that soon won't be his, he'd swear he hears Neil laugh.  
　  
It seemed annoying baby brothers did have their uses, but right now he has a very hot blonde he had promised to do filthy things to. And well, Adam was a man of his word.  
　  
The End


End file.
